Blue Feather Days
by Coolhedgehog
Summary: Claire and Skye are now married and this is a story about it's ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Feather Days

Chapter 1 (Skye)

"Dear Mom & Dad, Winnter 3th,

I know it's bein awhile, but alot has happened. First of all I finaly got marred! She's so great, her name is Claire. She is beautiful in every way. I love her so much. We've bein marred for almost one year now. We have not bein thinking about having a family yet. Oh yaeh no one in town knows i'm here let alone marred to Claire! Hope to hare from you soon. with love your son Skye, p.s. Only claire's dad's best friend takakura knows that I'm here and marred to Claire. He lives nexted door to us on the farm."

. I heared the front door open, it was Claire she was caverd in snow. "Holy crapp it's cold out there!" she said. When she looked at me she noticed I was already in my pajammas. " I think I'll go get chainged." she said pointing to the bathroom. " ok. Oh and welcome home!" I said and give her a kiss on the chaek. Then wispered " I love you!". " hehe, Skye come on let me go get chainged." she said as I tried to lean in for a more pasonit kiss. "Fine!" I said in dismay. I went to sit down in bed when Claire sreamed from the bathroom. "Claire!" I Yelled." What's wrong?" I asked coming into the bathroom. " I ... I saw someone outside!" she yelled in fear. I stomped outside in anger only to return with the pepingtom Rock."What did you think your were doing?" I asked yelling at him."ah...um" he ansered "ah um!" I said back. " well you know how girls over reacked to a guy just walking by while their in the bathroom." he siad to me Like I was a moron "no! You were tring to pep on Claire!" I yelled at him. "wait a minuet? What are you doing in claire's house!" hola youyay he final relised something besides Claire's breast I said in my head. I phuched him in the face, slaped him on the head and yelled "get out of here!" and he ran out with a black eye. "Final some pace in quite!" Claire said then kissed me the way I wanted her to as we fell asleep. To be continued...

Cool: "well that was my first story. I know it was short but...well...shut up!"

Claire: " yeah it was pretty bad."

Cool: "Hey!" starts to cry. "Clarie you a meanie."

Skye: "Well I though it was good"

Cool "yay! Skye your the best!" hugs Skye.

Claire:"mine!" grabs Skye.

Cool:"Fine, you can have him I've got my eye on two boys one with long blond hair and purple eyes and one with white hair, brown eyes. you tell me who they are and you win a muffin! Yay maffins! well later."


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Feather Days

chapter 2 (Claire).

I woke up as always same old, same old. I went outside to feed the sheep and the cows. " I think I'll go to the inn and say hello to Nami since it's only 8:20 and Skye's does not wake up till ten." I said to myself. When I got to the door to the inn I stoped I heared Rock and the guys talking." Yeah, I'm not lieing, I mean it I saw phantom Skye naked in claire's bed in her house" Rock said. that made me mad but what made me madder was what they said nexted, one of the guys ask " Was Claire naked in bed too?" " no s****!" Rock ansered. I started to walk home to get Skye, I did not care if it was only 8:30, so I started to run for home. When I got inside Skye was in a cacon of blankets, so I pulled one of them, witch made him do a spin in the air and he landed on the bed with a thud. That had to hart I thuoght."What the hell?" he said in a half asleep voice. "Go get dressed." I said in an anger. He put on a long sleved black shirt, a pair of jeans, snow boots, and a jacket with white lepored print and a fur lined hood. He was still half asleep when I told him to fallow me."Where are...where are we going?" he asked falling asleep where he was standing."to the inn." I ansered him."Ok." he said putting his hood on over his face. So we haeded to the inn. When we got there I told Skye to wait outside "alright" he said. So I went inside the inn to tell them all off."Yaeh, it happen when I was taking a walk." Rock lied again. I walked in with them all staring at me. Right away I begin yelling at them "what do you all think your doing, I mean come on your realy going to belevie this piviret. You know what I'll just show you, SKYE GET IN HERE!" they all stared at phantom Skye as he walked in. He was shaking " oh sweetie you must be frezing." I said worred. He nodded yes and I hugged him. " mmmmm" he said. As I retuned my atention to the others." Were marred!" I exsplined showing them the wedding rings we both had on, wlie Skye had his head on top of mine asleep."um..why is he asleep?" Ruby asked " Oh yeah Skye low blood presser witch makes him very sleepy in the morning so he sleeps in till ten but not today because I needed him." I said in a calm voice. One of the guys, I think it was gray "so you had have you know." he asked in a couris voice. "NO, I have, I mean we have been to busy, I mean,NO WE have not!" I said in a loud bothered voice. I looked up at Skye and the big, bad phantom thief was fast asleep on my head. I eased him on the coach. He didn't seem to mind, aculty he didn't seem to mind anything at all. I tunered to them and asked. "Were is the bathroom". "right there" ruby said pointing to the restroom. I picked up Skye and pulled him into the restroom. We retruned in secoands and Skye's face was bright red and he had a bloody nose."and that's just from seeing my bra!" I yelled."Now i'm awake." he said tring to stop his nose from bleeding." oh yaeh Rock thanks for dumping Claire..." he put his arm around my wast and pulled me close to him."...or else I would never goting marred, then again I had to work for it." he said to Rock with a smirk on his face. After saying sorry to everyone in town, for what Skye has done we stoped on the brige as Rick and Gray walked passed us "lucky baster" they both said then Skye put his arm around my wast and pulled me close to him and said " I am one lucky baster because I have you." he said and looked down then had a nose bleed " damn it not again!" he yelled as Rick and Gray fell over lafing." shut up!" we both yelled. We stuod on the brige wtaching the sunset "beautiful!" I said. " Not as beautiful as you. Now let's go home." Skye said to me. To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Feather Days

Chapter 3 (Skye)

woke up I think it was 12 o'clock but Claire was still asleep. " Come on wake up sleepy head." I said tring to wake up sleeping beauty." mmmmh." Claire protested "what time is it?" she asked "12 a clock" I ansered " I've only bin asleep for two hours." she replaied. " what?". " I got up at six and when I got back at ten and you were still asleep so I desided to rest alittle bit longer with you. But now I have work to do." she exsplined to me. " can I help you?" I asked. " Fine, but don't forget you have work tonight. Oh and NO CHEATING OR I'LL KILL YOU!" she said to me in an agry voice." I would never dream of it." I said caming Claire down. I just got a job at the bar at night, cooking and it seems claire's afraid I mite cheat on her with Muffy. "please don't i'm baging you, it'll brack my heart." Claire begin to cry. I pushed her up agast the wall and said " I mean it I will always love you. Without you I would be so lonely I wouldn't be able to live with myself." " Skye not yet, come on I have to clean." she said " ahw your so mean." I said " but why not?" I asked. " because...because I...I don't know I'm just not ready yet ok." she Said embaresed. " it's alright. When your ready." I said comforting her. I helped claire clean the baithroom and do the dishes. I looked up at the time. Ten ta six " oh I got a go!" I said then I kissed Claire good bye and said " I love you." I ran out the door. When I final got to the bar muffy was changing the sign on the door to 'open' and said " your late!" in a bothered voice. I was gasping for brethe " I'm sorry, I was helping Claire with some work around the house." I exsplined." hehehe it's alright Skye your not that late." muffy giggled " you know I'm marred!" I exsplined " Skye you know I have a boyfriend." muffy giggled again " oh thank goddess." I side in releaf. Sudinly Claire's voice ecoed in my head " please try to come home befor 12 tonight Skye I want to go to the hot springs to take a baith together". " Hey Muffy can I get off at 11?" I asked "why" Muffy asked "you see Claire told me to get home befor 12." I exsplined "well then you can't leave at 11" she said "what?" I yelled "you can go home at 10:30." Muffy said with a giggle. Man she did that alot. "oh, thank you Muffy." I said. After work I headed home to find Claire. I walked in the door "can we go now?" I said but no one ansered. "Claire?" she was fast asleep in bed "she must have over worked herself." I said in disapontmeant. "mit as well go to sleep, I think there's some milk in the frige." I said as I heated it up then drink the warm milk ( _ ) and fell asleep next to Claire.

to be continued...


End file.
